Many lighting spaces utilize lighting in which the light is produced through the process of incandescence and halogen enhanced incandescence. Although the light produced at high color rendering index correctly brings out the color in merchandise halogen and incandescent lights suffer from poor luminous efficacy or the ratio of lumens produced and electrical power consumed. Light emitting diodes utilizing mixed leakage blue plus blue converted to yellow through phosphor, UV pumped combinations of blue, green, red phosphors, hybrids of blue, phosphor converted yellow and direct emission red can produce warm white efficacy>125 lumens/watt or up to 8 times higher luminous efficacy. Light emitting diode lamps require a means to conduct the heat away from the light source to ensure good operating life>25,000 hours. In the past these thermally dissipating structures have only utilized single path flow through the heat sink while using a thermally inert reflector or light control device.